Talk:Surpassing All Perfect Cell/@comment-136183-20190228165450/@comment-36104388-20190407031828
I’d say the best Eza’s are in this order, imo of course. also I feel like numbers 2-4 are '''very, VERY' interchangeable depending on the situation, dupe level, etc but I feel strongly about number 1. 1. '''Janemba' (He does not hit the hardest, but he hits RIDICULOUSLY hard, is one of the best defensive units, & has a chance to dodge. He also lowers enemy Atk on super making his tanking ability even better, as well as having the literal best villain link set, nkw he is only on two categories but they are both different categories unlike Gogeta allowing him to have some versatility) 2. '''Teq Cell' (Yes, Beerus and Gogeta Hit harder than Cell I’m aware. But Cell does also heal on super meaning a double super equals 20% hp recovered, as well as if he gets enough orbs he can tank better than both Gogeta and Beerus. He is also on more teams than both Beerus and Gogeta, infact he’s on 6 teams giving him extra viability over every other unit on this list, and most other units in the game as well) 3. '''Teq Beerus' (Beerus is such a powerful unit it’s ubsurd. He is the single hardest hitting Eza, even though Str Ssj3 Vegeta hits harder, that chance isn’t reliable while Teq Beerus will almost always have his secondary passive active. He also does supply some healing when linked up with another Beerus/Whis unit for Conniseur. He’s also got a barrage of attack links, thing is he doesn’t provide as much to the table when you stack him against Teq Cell who heals and gets extra ki, or Janemba who has monsterous attacking and defensive power, while Beerus has arguably the best attacking power he defends “decently” not bad but not amazingly, as well as being on only 2 Teams, again but both teams allow him to maximize his damage with other Beerus units so he’s fine) 4. '''Str Gogeta' (I feel like Gogeta, Beerus, and Cell are very interchangeable depending on the situation, because Gogeta is no slouche at ALL. He hits incredibly hard, infact he’s arguably the hardest hitting Eza because his attack are effective against all types meaning he ignores type disadvantage and neutral damage, and he lowers Attack on super. The problem is he only has one team he can be used on, which is Fusion/Movie Heroes, which drops his versatility down below every other Eza, virtually which all have at least 2 or more categories they can be on... except Piccolo but he’s f2p anyway) 5. '''Teq Golden Frieza' (His Eza has not officially released in-game, so we can’t yet use him in sbr, or test his damage capabilities, but on paper it seems like he will have very similar defensive capabilities as Ssj3 Vegeta who is a monster defensive unit, except Frieza will maintain 80% Atk which will be absolutely insane on top of that when he gets below 49% hp he looses a certain amount of damage reduction but gains more attack which is fine if your not on sbr.. but his defensive power should allow him to stay at a high hp clip anyway. Of course when he releases I’m sure he’ll move up)